


To nie on (Pas lui)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Dead Jim, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Illusions, Jim is a Little Shit, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Moriarty was REAL, Poor Sebastian, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian zostaje porwany przez brata diabła.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pas lui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612533) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Ode mnie:  
> Druga część tłumaczenia MorMorowych drabbli. Jak zwykle proszę Was o zostawianie kudosów pod fikiem oryginalnym, jeśli zostawiacie też tutaj :3 
> 
> Od autorki:  
> Dobrze, po odcinku specjalnym i Sherlocku, który uśmiecha się, mówiąc „Moriarty nie żyje” (Dlaczego mi to robisz, Sherlock?!), brat, bliźniak, znowu jest aktualny! A ja kocham, kiedy Seb cierpi.

Jim był centrum jego świata, jego tlenem, ale geniusz przestrzelił sobie łeb.

Sebastian był psem, któremu w konsekwencji pozostawało umrzeć, dopóki nie złapał go demon. Zły duch miał twarz jego szefa, jego głos, jego wszystko. Nazywano go „James”.

Moran śmiał się, jak desperat i został przy jego boku. Dostrzegał różnice, ale widział **_Jima_**. Zdarzało się, że kiedy dotykał ,,Jamesa”, płakał, jak dziecko. Pragnie **_Jima_**. Nikogo innego.

„Brat? Cholernie dobry żart! _To Jim_! _Tak, **Jim**_ …!”

Sebastian płacze.


End file.
